Te la voy a meter hasta por las orejas
by Deuteros
Summary: Reto Lemon, Un huron, una broma pesada, una pelea y un par de cabezotas es todo lo que se necesita para que algunas cosas cambien.


"Te la voy a meter hasta por las orejas"

-¡RON!- chillaba Hermione asustada –suéltalo-

Pero Ronald Weasley parecía que se había quedado sordo, ya que no hizo caso a las suplicas de su amiga y seguía en el suelo intercambiando golpes con Draco Malfoy.

-Won Won….suéltalo- gritoneaba de forma ridícula Lavender Brown.

-Estúpida comadreja, te arrepentirás por esto- bramaba Draco mientras acertaba un puñetazo en la boca de Ron.

-Te la voy a meter hasta por las orejas…hurón mal parido- ladraba Ron mientras contestaba con un golpe en el ojo del rubio.

-¡RON!- chillaba Hermione.

Crabbe y Goyle en el instante que vieron que su amigo estaba perdiendo la pelea avanzaron para ayudarle, pero antes de que pudieran tocar a Ron Neville se interpuso en su camino, pero poco pudo hacer ya que un solo puñetazo basto para enviarlo al suelo inconsciente.

-Levicorpus- dijo Harry que venia corriendo cuando escucho que Ron peleaba.

Al instante ambos gorilas quedaron colgando cabeza abajo como si los sostuviera un gancho invisible.

Ron intentaba hacer que Draco se comiera un pedazo de papel arrugado que tenia en la mano, el rubio había quedado sin aire después de un par de golpes en el estomago y poco podía hacer por defenderse del ataque del pelirrojo.

-Won Won- berreaba Lavender sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

De pronto sin saber como, de su nariz salieron un par de enormes mucosidades que tomaron la forma de un murciélago que no paraba de revolotear en su cara, la rubia comenzó a gritar y a manotear para tratar de alejarlos.

Hermione no tuvo siquiera que voltear para para saber que Ginny Weasley había llegado, ya que la pequeña pelirroja era experta en ese maleficio.

-Ese salvaje va a matar a Draco- grito Pansy.

-SUFICIENTE-

Una enérgica voz interrumpió todo, Hermione tampoco tuvo que voltear para saber que esa voz pertenecía a su jefa de casa y que con ello las cosas se habían complicado.

-Señor Weasley…suelte al señor Malfoy en este instante- dijo Minerva.

El silencio se apodero del corredor que estaba fuera del gran salón, los curiosos que habían salido para ver la pelea se desaparecieron al instante que vieron a la severa profesora de transformaciones llegar.

Ron de mala gana soltó a Draco, que en medio de arcadas se incorporo de un lado para vomitar y arrojar el papel que Ron le había metido a fuerzas en la boca.

-Potter…baje usted a esos dos- dijo enérgica la profesora.

Harry hizo un movimiento rápido de varita y el par de gorilas se elevo al menos quince centímetros más del suelo para después caer pesadamente. Un movimiento de varita de la Profesora McGonagall desapareció el murciélago que rondaba la cara de Lavender.

-Señorita Granger, ayude a la señorita Weasley a llevar a la enfermería al señor Longbottom- dijo –no creo que pueda ponerse en pie, Parkinson, Lovegood regresen a sus clases ahora mismo, los demás síganme al despacho del Director-

Hermione levito con un simple hechizo a Neville y junto con Ginny se dirigieron a la enfermería, en el camino Ginny le arrebato a un Hufflepuff de tercer curso un papel, para después poner muy mala cara.

Unos minutos mas tarde ambas chicas caminaban rápidamente rumbo al despacho del Director, donde no pudieron entrar, así que esperaron, Hermione estaba en silencio y su rostro lo decía todo, estaba furiosa, Ginny por el contrario estaba de lo mas animada, un par de minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Crabbe y Goyle, seguidos por Lavender y Harry, apenas salieron, la rubia le dedico una muy mala mirada a la castaña antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-Nos dejo una redacción extra sobre la transformación de felinos- decía Harry –yo no hice nada- se quejaba el moreno.

-Seguiste el juego de tu amiguito- reprocho la castaña.

-Iban a pegarle a Ron- protesto Harry.

-Se lo tenia bien merecido- dijo la castaña –el comenzó todo- añadió, antes de cerrar los ojos y recordar como había comenzado todo.

Ella había salido del gran comedor y vio que varias chicas de Ravenclaw la miraban y comenzaban a secretearse algo y a reírse, Ron y Lavender venían entrando y las mismas chicas que se reían de ella comenzaron a reírse mas fuerte al ver a Ron. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que eran ellos el centro de las risas, un Gryffindor de cuarto abiertamente miro un papel que tenia en la mano, señalo a Ron y comenzó a reírse.

El pelirrojo le arrebato el papel y cuando vio lo que había en el, lo tomo de las solapas de la túnica, ella lo miro asombrada, de sobra sabia que su amigo tenia mal carácter, pero esto era algo fuera de lo normal, Draco y Pansy hicieron acto de aparición, el rubio apenas se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Ron, se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo que hizo que el pelirrojo le propinara un golpe que tiro al suelo al rubio y la pelea comenzara.

-Esta vez tu hermano cruzo todos los límites- dijo indignada Hermione.

-Ron hizo lo que tenia que hacer- dijo muy digna la pelirroja.

Aun Harry que sabia que Ginny nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer pasar un mal rato al hurón, no pudo dejar de sentirse extrañado por el hecho de que su amiga se alegrara que Ron se hubiera metido en un lio de los grandes.

-Ginny….Ron esta metido en muchos problemas, Snape esta pidiendo que lo expulsen- dijo Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar el impulso de intentar entrar al despacho, aunque sabia que era imposible ya que la puerta se había cerrado.

-Si expulsan a alguien tendrá que ser al hurón, hasta Snape tendrá que aceptarlo- dijo muy segura la pelirroja mientras extendía a Harry y a Hermione un trozo de papel.

El papel tenia un feo dibujo de Ron rascándose salvajemente una zona muy privada de su anatomía, incluso Harry tuvo problemas para contenerse de reír.

-Esto….es una tontería- decía Hermione –esto no es motivo para haber hecho lo que hizo- añadió –es un dibujo horrible, pero….no, no lo justifica- dijo ella mientras miraba al dibujo.

-¿Ya leíste lo que dice?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Harry vio lo que Ginny decía, el dibujo tenia un encabezado que decía "Weasley esta infestado de runcrabs" y la miro con gesto de no entender nada.

-¿Qué son las runcrabs?- pregunto la castaña.

-Lo olvide, ustedes vienen de familias no mágicas- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry y a Hermione –las runcrabs son unos bichos que anidan ahí- dijo ella mientras apuntaba a la zona que Ron se rascaba en el dibujo –dicen que los magos o las brujas pueden contagiarse si están con alguien que las tiene- dijo ella levantando los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ron no tiene eso- dijo indignada Hermione –pero aun así eso no es motivo para que golpeara a Malfoy-

-Ah- dijo distraídamente Ginny –se dice que los magos las obtienen solo si se las pega alguien nacido muggle de costumbres poco higiénicas-

Harry estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta del por que del enojo de Ron, su amigo no estaba enojado por la burla, sino por lo que implicaba esa burla.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando atentamente a su amiga.

El rostro de Hermione se había vuelto muy difícil de leer, un ligero sonrojo lo decoraba, y se notaba que había una lucha entre intentar continuar con la molestia o la sonrisa que luchaba por salir, era obvio, ella y Ron no se hablaban desde hacia varios meses, bueno, mas bien Ron era el que no le hablaba, pero no dudo ni un instante en saltar a defenderla cuando alguien la ofendía, pero el análisis de Harry no duro mucho, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella salió Ron quien no hizo caso a sus amigos y camino rápido hasta perderse.

Detrás de Ron salió Snape, Malfoy venia tras el y traía cara de muy pocos amigos, uno de sus ojos comenzaba a amoratarse y tenia sangre seca en la nariz y la boca.

-Ron hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

La Profesora McGonagall salió un par de minutos después, apenas la vio Hermione avanzo arrebatándole a Harry el papel de la mano.

-Prof…..- trato de decir la castaña.

-Ya vimos lo que teníamos que ver señorita Granger…..puede tirar eso- dijo la profesora interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-Pero es que….-

-El señor Weasley no será expulsado…..esta vez, el señor Malfoy fue lo suficientemente tonto para llevar consigo unos cuantos de esos dibujos- dijo la profesora con notorio desagrado.

Ninguno de los tres vio a Ron el resto de la tarde, Neville había salido un par de horas mas tarde de la enfermería y gracias a una poción de Madame Pomfrey el cardenal que lucia en el ojo había desaparecido. La hora de la ronda de prefectos había llegado y Hermione al ver que Ron no aparecía por ningún lado salió sola de la sala común llevando consigo el mapa del merodeador.

Apenas cruzo la puerta la castaña abrió el mapa y busco a Ron por todas partes, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, le tomo solo un instante adivinar donde se escondía el pelirrojo, rápido camino y tomo un par de atajos que la llevaron frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

La castaña se quedo pensativa unos instantes frente a la pared, hasta que se decidió, cerro los ojos y paso tres veces frente a esa pared, en instantes una pequeña puerta apareció, la castaña la empujo y vio que estaba abierta, la sala de los menesteres lucia muy distinta a como la habían visto otras veces, era mas pequeña y estaba decorada en color naranja y cubierta de afiches de los Chudley Cannons, de hecho era una replica exacta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Ron se sobresalto cuando escucho que se abría la puerta, el pensó que nadie lo podría encontrar hasta que el decidiera salir.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo ella.

-No quería ver a nadie- dijo Ron –sobre todo a ti-

-Yo no te hice nada- respondió ella en voz bajita.

-Pensé que me reñirías por lo que paso con el hurón-

-Pensé en hacerlo- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Lo sabia-

-Gracias- dijo la castaña sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el.

-Estamos peleados….pero aun así me defendiste- respondió Hermione.

-No iba a dejar que ese imbécil dijera algo así de ti-

Para ese instante, Ron ya se había incorporado y se había sentado justo al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Por que no voy a permitirle ni a el ni a nadie que….-

-¿Por qué estamos peleados….por que estas con ella?- dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez.

Ron se quedo mudo por unos instantes, hasta que decidió que era la hora de hablar.

-Por Krum- dijo el.

-Ya no habíamos peleado por Viktor desde hace mucho- respondió ella.

-Por que tu….te besuqueabas con el-

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de quedarse muda, eso no tenia por que saberlo Ron, de hecho eso solo lo sabia una sola persona que juro no contarlo a nadie.

-Ron…yo…-

-Siempre decías que solo eran amigos y yo te creí…..quería creerte- dijo el, su tono de voz mostraba lo dolido que estaba –por eso Lavender-

-Por venganza- dijo la castaña que se recorrió unos centímetros para estar alejada de el.

-¿Qué importaba?, ella estaba disponible y…..a ti nunca te he importado- respondió Ron.

-Siempre me has importado- se defendió ella mirando a Ron con rencor.

-Harry es mas alto, Harry esta muy guapo- dijo Ron evitando mirarla.

-Lo decía solo para que se animara- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Pensé que tu y yo….- dijo el –comenzábamos a tener algo-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo- dijo ella –hasta que comenzaste a tratarme mal y a dejarme de lado- dijo ella a tono de reproche.

-Te besuqueabas con el…a escondidas y en lugares oscuros y…..-

Eso era una mentira, Ginny solo había dicho que se había besuqueado con Krum, pero jamás dijo que fuera una costumbre hacerlo y menos que se escondieran, pero la mente de Ron era así, y se había imaginado a Hermione escabulléndose de la sala común a altas horas de la noche para encontrarse con el búlgaro.

-¿Quién demonios crees que soy?- dijo ella muy molesta poniéndose de pie frente a el y encarándolo –no soy tu estúpida novia para esconderme en lugares oscuros y besuquearme con el primer idiota que me hace caso-

Era obvio que eso estaba dirigido para el, pero eso a Ron no le importo.

-Escúchame bien Ronald Weasley, si tanto quieres saberlo solo tenias que preguntarme a mi y no creerte los chismes de tu hermana, Viktor me beso solo una vez y nunca mas volvió a hacerlo, por que yo se lo pedí, jamás me escondería para hacer esas cosas, no soy Lav Lav, que se esconde con su estúpido novio para……para….para tener intimidad y después contarlo en los dormitorios- dijo ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

A Ron le tomo unos minutos entender lo que ella había querido decir, lo mas importante para el era que Ginny le había mentido y solo había sido un beso robado, pero lo ultimo era lo que lo había dejado boquiabierto.

-Yo….Yo…..-

-Por que no me cuentas las cosas que haces con esa- dijo Hermione, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –yo ya te conté de mi estúpido beso con Viktor- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para que el no la viera llorar.

-Yo….- era lo único que Ron decía.

Hermione avanzo para salir de la sala de los menesteres, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando por fin la voz de Ron dijo algo.

-Por que nunca paso nada…..por que ella si quería que pasara algo….y yo no pude- dijo el mientras las orejas y todo su rostro se teñían de un rojo subido. –Por que no quiero estar con ella- termino.

Hermione bajo la mano y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, lo conocía muy bien para saber que decía la verdad.

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella en voz muy baja.

-Mi primer beso fue con alguien que no quería, no quiero mas primeras veces con alguien que no me importe- dijo el mirando al suelo.

Ron avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella, en otra ocasión habría escapado después de hacer tal confesión, pero no esta vez, el pelirrojo se quedo ahí frente a ella mirándola, la castaña dio un paso mas para acortar la distancia que los separaba, había escuchado lo que deseaba escuchar, no es que Ron lo hubiera dicho, pero la idea era la misma, se lo decía a ella, por que ella era quien de verdad le importaba, no esa boba rubia que tenia por novia, sino ella, con la que peleaba tanto, a la que hacia rabiar, pero a quien no dudaba en salir a defender cada que alguien la insultaba, y por primera vez en meses se sintió en paz.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue quien inicio el contacto, pero en un instante ya no había distancia que los separara, el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y ella usaba los suyos para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo, el beso había comenzado por ser algo breve, pero eso no duro, ya que ambos hicieron lo propio para volverlo intenso. Para Ron no era algo nuevo un beso así, pero por primera vez estaba con alguien que le hacia desear poder quedarse así para siempre, para Hermione era toda una nueva experiencia, su primer beso no había sido nada comparado con esto, ahora podía comprender un poco a la rubia, quedarse así con Ron era lo único que quería en ese instante.

Pero el aliento les falto y tuvieron que separarse, apenas lo necesario para que ambos lo recobraras, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban, pero rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo y continuaron el apasionado beso, la lengua de el se introducía entre los labios de ella, buscando la suya y comenzando una serie de roces, Hermione metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de el y lo beso con mas pasión demostrándole que no era solo una cerebrito come libros, cosa que al parecer éxito mas a Ron de lo que ya estaba, el pelirrojo puso una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica y la otra bajo lentamente hasta aferrarse a su trasero, la atrajo hacia si con fuerza, la chica sintió algo parecido a una agradable descarga eléctrica en su intimidad cuando su cuerpo rozo la erección de el.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, sin pensar en nadie ni en nada mas que en ellos dos, lo deseaban, cada un por separado había fantaseado con durante incontables noches, no solo era pasión, ahí había algo mucho mas importante, sentían algo mucho mas fuerte que amistad, algo que había nacido en silencio y que creció de la misma forma, alimentado por los celos y las peleas, por la atención que ambos se exigían, era amor y eso lo sabían ambos sin que ninguno tuviera que decirlo.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos, llevando con el a Hermione hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama, la castaña fue la que tomo la iniciativa esta vez y sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la camisa del pelirrojo, tocando por primera vez la carne desnuda de su pecho, ella se separo, ambos jadeaban, este segundo beso, mas ardiente que anterior los había dejado completamente sin aliento, Ron se dejaba hacer, mientras Hermione recorría con sus dedos la piel de el hasta llegar a su cuello, lo miro mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si con ello tomara valor para lo que vendría, y respirando profundamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, semanas atrás cuando Lavender intento hacer lo mismo sintió vergüenza cuando la rubia intento lo mismo que ahora hacia Hermione, pero ahora era diferente, la mirada de ella lo decía todo, a pesar de que llevaban minutos sumidos en un profundo silencio, cuando Hermione termino de quitarle la camisa se acerco a el nuevamente para besarle, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos cubiertos por algunas cicatrices dejadas meses atrás por los cerebros, esa caricia era muy diferente a las anteriores, no había nada de pasión en ellas, había cariño y ternura, Ron se separo de la castaña y la miro, era su turno después de todo, el pelirrojo se incorporo un poco para poder comenzar a quitarle la corbata a ella, unos segundos después la corbata estaba tirada en el suelo, la túnica de la castaña le hizo compañía mas tarde, para que inmediatamente después comenzara a desabotonar la camisa, Hermione se sentía rara, no estaba incomoda, tampoco estaba nerviosa, eso era lo que la hacia sentirse extraña, ella siempre se había sentido menos comparada con sus compañeras de cuarto, pero ahora con Ron y con el torso casi desnudo se sentía a gusto, la mirada de el era….difícil de interpretar no la miraba como miraba a Fleur dos años antes, ni como miraba disimuladamente los traseros de las chicas del colegio, su mirada era cálida, ella interrumpió ese pensamiento cuando el se acerco a ella, paso sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y sintió como desabrochaba su sujetador, ella cruzo instintivamente sus brazos sobre sus pechos y dio un paso atrás, Ron no dijo nada, comenzó a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero quedo boquiabierto cuando fue ella misma quien comenzó a descubrir sus pechos ante el llevándose consigo el sujetador, era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba.

Ron sintió como todo pensamiento se borraba de su mente cuando vio por primera vez los pechos de Hermione, si, los había soñado muchas veces, y era curiosos que fueran tal y como el los había imaginado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el se acerco para besarla una vez mas y se estremeció al sentir los senos de Hermione contra su piel, el pelirrojo no pudo controlarse y bajo su mano para comenzar a levantar su falda y acariciar sus piernas, Hermione profundizo el beso y araño con suavidad su espalda haciéndole emitir un suave gemido. La castaña fue quien tomo esta vez la iniciativa y desabrocho el cinturón de el, pero no se atrevió a ir mas allá, así que Ron continuo con lo que ella había iniciado y fue el mismo quien se despojo del pantalón, Hermione no podía quitar la vista de los calzoncillos donde era mas que notorio el estado de excitación del pelirrojo, sin siquiera meditarlo, ella se acerco y bajo los calzoncillos de el para ver lo que escondían, no era nada parecido a las imágenes que había visto en el libro de anatomía muggle que leyó dos veranos atrás, en otra ocasión ella preguntaría muchas cosas que se le venían a la mente, pero no ahora, lo único que ella deseaba era que el la viera, así que desabrocho su falda y dejo que sola resbalara por sus caderas y muslos, las bragas de ella no eran para nada parecidas a las que usaban las brujas de esa revista que Ron había robado de la habitación de Charlie un año antes pero eso no importaba, ninguna de las brujas de las revistas vestidas o desnudas le provocaban tanto como Hermione, la castaña dejo asomar un poco su lengua por entre sus dientes, tal y como hacia cuando intentaba tomar una decisión difícil, Ron no se imaginaba que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella en ese instante y para ser francos, tampoco le importaba, hasta que sintió la mano de ella en sus testículos, el abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido pudiera salir de ella, la caricia fue mas que placentera, Hermione por su parte hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y los comenzó a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos desde atrás, las caricias de ella provocaron que el cerrara los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella ceso las caricias, el abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, ella estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control, Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa, aunque su cara estaba algo sonrojada, ahora era su turno, solo una prenda separaba a la castaña de la total desnudes, ella misma la fue bajando, muy lentamente, Ron no podía apartar su mirada de ella, Hermione supo que no había nada que temer, la forma en la que el la miraba era de total magnificencia, no importaba que no estuviera tan llena de curvas como sus compañeras, ella le gustaba a el y era todo lo que le importaba, Hermione se dio vuelta, Ron se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello, una de sus manos subió por instinto y se apodero de uno de sus pechos, al que comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, estaba maravillado de sentir la dureza en los pezones de ella que el había provocado, Hermione dejo escapar un gemido muy suave, el bajo su otra mano acariciando su cadera y comenzando a rozar su muslo, para finalmente llegar a la intimidad de la castaña.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta que nada de lo que les habían dicho era parecido a lo que estaban viviendo, Hermione no recordaba haber leído nada parecido en ninguno de los libros sobre el tema que su madre le había comprado tan pronto cumplió catorce años, Ron estaba seguro que nada de lo que le había dicho Bill en aquella charla que tuvieron un año antes le había preparado para lo que hoy había experimentado.

El pelirrojo estaba maravillado sintiendo la calidez y humedad de la intimidad de su Hermione, si, era suya y de nadie mas, así es como siempre había sido y como debía de seguir siendo, jamás había tocado así a ninguna otra mujer, pero se dejo guiar por el instinto, Hermione cerro los ojos, mientras comprendía a Ron cuando instantes antes, ella lo había acariciado a el, el placer que sentía era indescriptible, como si una oleada de calor se anidara en su vientre y corriera libremente por su ser. Ron no había intentado entrar en ella, solo rozaba con suavidad sus labios sabia que lo hacia bien por que podía sentir el estremecimiento de ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo beso, sintió la dureza de Ron presionar su estomago, el pelirrojo la abrazo y levanto un poco en respuesta, ella sintió el miembro de Ron rozar su vello para quedar justo en su entrada, el se dejo caer en la cama, llevándola consigo, la castaña se acomodo rápidamente a horcajadas sobre de el, ella lo besaba, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cara, Ron acariciaba su espalda y lentamente bajaba sus manos para aferrase en sus caderas, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente, el hizo lo mismo, no la había penetrado aun, solo se rozaban y ambos encontraban esto muy placentero, así siguieron varios minutos, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

El la miro y supo que todo estaba bien, soltó una de sus manos y tomo su varita que estaba en su buro, Hermione se incorporo y vio lo que el hacia.

-Impedimenta Conceptio- dijo el apuntando a su miembro, un leve fogonazo azul salió de su varita.

Ella volvió a su posición original, Ron acomodo su pene en los labios de ella, la miro, ella sonrió mientras se movía lentamente para que el comenzara la penetración, el se movió muy despacio, Hermione no dejo de mirarlo ni un instante, sintió un muy leve dolor cuando el estuvo completamente adentro, ambos se fundieron en una serie de acompasados movimientos hasta que terminaron, el salió de ella, pero no dejo de abrazarla, ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo mientras refugiaba su cara en su pecho.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que el fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Siempre soñé que fuera contigo-

-Yo también Ron- dijo ella quien separo la cara de su pecho para verlo –y fue mejor de lo que jamás imagine-

Esa noche ninguno de los dos regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, no hablaron mucho, después de todo los hechos valían mas que mil palabras, ya no había dudas ni celos, Ron tendría que soportar la escenita que le armaría Lavender cuando rompiera con ella, pero eso poco le importaba, es mas, la escenita seria para ambos, por que después de todo, por mas tonta que fuera Lavender se daría cuenta que ahora Hermione y el eran mas que amigos, así es como todo debía ser.

El sol se comenzaba a asomar por la ventana de la falsa habitación de Ron, no los despertó, ninguno había dormido, se habían quedado abrazados y si alguien hubiera visto sus caras hubiera imaginado que tuvieron el mejor de los sueños, y en parte así había sido, ya que juntos habían vuelto su sueño una realidad.

-Me preocupe cuando le pegaste a Malfoy- dijo ella.

-Le di lo que se merecía ese hijo de mala bludger…..-

-¡Ron!- dijo ella sonriente –no digas malas palabras-

-Nada más por que McGonagall llego que si no le hubiera metido ese papel por…..-

-¡Ron!- dijo ella un poco asqueada solo de imaginar.

-Por las orejas- dijo el tratando de contener la risa.

-Si, se lo gritaste "Te lo voy a meter hasta por las orejas"- repitió muy seria la castaña.

-Sonó algo feo…¿cierto?-

-Un poco- dijo ella dejando escapar una risita –ahora seguro que dirán algunas cuantas cosas de ustedes- dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Ron.

-¡Oye!- dijo el indignado –de mi no tienen nada que decir-

-Solo que se lo quieres meter a Malfoy hasta por las orejas- se escucho la voz de Hermione que hacia un esfuerzo por poder pronunciar claramente entre las risas.

-El papel, me refería al papel- decía el muy serio.

-La gente dirá otra cosa- dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba y sonreirá.

-Es…..no….no pueden pensar eso de mi, de ese Huron mal parido si, solo se junta con Crabbe y Goyle- decía indignado Ron.

-Harry- dijo ella mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Harry no se junta con Malfoy- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, que tú te juntas con Harry-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Ron ante la profunda indignación.

-Algunos han hecho bromas, pero Harry es el mas perjudicado- dijo ella mientras lo miraba para después morderse los labios para poder contener la risa.

-Idiotas-

-La única persona a la que realmente le interesa eso, siempre ha sabido que no es cierto- dijo ella.

-Si- dijo el sonriendo –y también sabe que no hago "eso" por las orejas.

-Idiota- dijo ella poniéndose seria y girándose para darle la espalda.

-Cerebrito- respondió el.

Ninguno de los dos se veía a la cara, pero no hacia falta para saber que ninguno estaba enojado, parecía que no podían evitar tener peleas, era algo natural en ellos y les gustaba, y mas ahora que podían aprovechar cualquier pelea para poder reconciliarse, prueba de ello era la mano de Ron que comenzaba a explorar el trasero de ella, después de todo aun era temprano y tenían tiempo de sobra.

Lo que comenzó con un par de amigos distanciados se convirtió en un final feliz gracias a un idiota y una broma de mal gusto, pero así era la vida que pone las cosas en su lugar sin necesidad de planes ni estrategias, después de todo, algunas cosas pasan por algo.


End file.
